One time pad encryption methods are well known. The first such method was invented in 1917 by Major Joseph Mauborgne and AT&T's Gilbert Vernam. Classically, a one time pad is a key of random letters, written on sheets of paper bound together in a pad. The pad is used to encrypt plain text and to decrypt the encrypted ciphertext. The pad is kept secret, and can be referred to as a private key. For security, the pad has the same or more letters than the message being encrypted. Accordingly, the pad is cumbersome, because it requires a large number of letters.
A one time pad provides perfect encryption, provided the letters of the pad are truly random. However, the burden of using a pad which is the same or a greater size than the text being encrypted makes one time pad methods generally non-applicable to consumer uses.
Encryption becomes less than perfect, if the key is less than perfectly random.
It would be beneficial to have a one time pad method which employs less random letters than the size of the message being encrypted.
It would be beneficial to enhance the security of one time pad methods which rely upon less than perfectly random, i.e., pseudo random, pads.